Pranking Crushes
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: George Weasley likes Brooklyn, yet won't admit it and vice versa. So, they decide to play pranks on one another to disguise their feelings. Eventually, things get complicated when their feelings get in the way. [one shot]


Brooklyn Jayden's long brown locks angrily flew in front of her face, blocking the view of her ice blue eyes. Her eyes stung from the cold and her toes were practically frozen. Rubbing her white gloved hands together frantically in a failed attempt to warm them, she glanced up, feeling as if someone were watching her.

Ice blue eyes met ocean blue ones and everything seemed to stop. Time literally seemed to be frozen as Brooklyn's body became numb and her mind became like jelly.

After what seemed like several long moments, she was finally brought back to reality when a snowball came colliding with her head, sending her sprawled out across the floor. "Ow," she groaned instinctively, the fact that she was now half way in the snow on her back not even on her mind.

She slowly reached out and rubbed the now throbbing part of her head. Massaging it gently, she had to squint from the sudden bright light as one of the students was flashing something very bright and red in her eyes. After a few seconds, she soon realized it wasn't a light, but a bright red hair color. She searched his face as if to recognize him and that's when it hit her – those eyes.

Those eyes were the one which she had basically lost herself into. Shielding her view with the back of her hand, she stuck out her free hand and the body wordlessly pulled her out of the snow.

"Are you alright," questioned a deep voice which she presumed belonged to the redheaded stranger as well.

"Yeah," she managed to squeak out, her voice several tones lower than usual. Clearing her throat, she unshielded her eyes and realized who the redheaded stranger was.

"Weasley," she said in utter shock.

George Weasley raised an eyebrow and smirked. Calling over his shoulder to their worried friends, he said, "She's alright! No concussion!"

Turning back to face her, his eyes quickly scanned her features and he took a step towards her, offering her his hand. "You need some help getting to the hospital wing," he asked, his voice surprisingly in a caring tone.

"I'm fine," she replied stubbornly, not in the mood for one of his tricks. Angrily stomping away, she grumbled under her breath about puerile boys and their pranks. Walking directly towards her friends, she could only nod once they asked if she was alright, in a more urgent manner.

Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan walked up to George and together the three of them looked after the three girls longingly. "Tough break George," Lee said, clapping him on the back.

The three prank masters had each fallen for one of the three brainiest girls in their school. For the past six months, they had been trying to show that they weren't just the immature boys in which the girls seemed to see them as, but caring, sensitive men…the plan seemed to not be going awfully well.

"Why was she so mad at me, though," George asked incredulously, replaying the scene over and over again in his mind. "It's not like I was the one who threw the bloody snowball," he said, his voice reflecting his disappointment and despair.

"I think she likes you," Lee encouraged, trying to cheer his friend up. In response to his foolishly wrong remark, the twins rolled their eyes in his direction.

"Okay, maybe she doesn't," Lee snapped to which Fred slapped him upside the head giving him a disapproving look.

"Okay so she doesn't like you, but she doesn't not like you," Lee said with a brow raised to which the twins nodded. "Then what does that mean," he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"That leaves her in the neutral category," Fred explained, clapping his brother on the back. "Next time, Forge, next time," he soothed his brother.

"But you said that last time," Lee observed to which George groaned, sitting on the snow covered ground. "This is hopeless," he wailed dramatically, covering his face with his hands.

"Stop getting all drama queen type on us, will you," Fred said in utter disgust, scrunching up his nose in distaste at his own twin.

George was silent in response to his brothers attempts to make him laugh and to express his emotions. "We've got to go back to the drawing board," he decided, standing up and pushing his way past the two of his friends.

"We have a drawing board," Lee asked stupidly.

"It's an expression, Lee," replied George over his shoulder to which Fred rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, now walking alongside his twin. "And people think we're the slow ones," he whispered to George.

Lee called back, pouting lightly, "Hey! I heard that!"

"No, you didn't," Fred countered back.

-

"Can you believe the nerve of him," Brooklyn gushed, holding an ice pack on her head as she began to pace her dorms. Liana Rose and Melissa looked at their friend as she went back and forth and back and forth some more, until they began to get dizzy.

"Would you mind not pacing? You're giving us a headache," pleaded Melissa, yet either Brooklyn didn't hear her, or she pretended not to have heard.

Liana Rose tried once more as Melissa sent her a look. "Why exactly are we mad at George," she asked curiously, knowing that Brooklyn would be angry for questioning her.

Melissa joined in instantly, "Yeah, I mean the nerve of him to actually help you up when you got hit in the head with a snow ball. He should be expelled for asking if you're alright and offering to bring you to the hospital wing!"

Brooklyn stopped pacing at that and opened her mouth to retort something back, yet thought better of it. Closing her mouth, she stood silent for a moment, a frown starting to form on her features.

"Well when you put it like that…you make me sound so mean," she said, whining slightly.

"Brooke," started Melissa, bringing her knees out from under her as she resituated herself on the bed. "Hun, I know that in the past they've all been really mean and pulling a lot of pranks on us but in this case, he didn't really do anything. Sure, you have every right to be suspicious of them, but maybe you should go apologize and be the bigger person."

"Inwardly of course," Liana Rose added. "You'd be the bigger person inwardly."

Collapsing onto the bed in defeat, she nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll go find him and apologize," she said in a not-to-happy voice, yet her friends were beaming.

Shooting them a vicious look, she warned, "Wipe those smirks off of your faces." They rolled their eyes in response and practically pushed her out the door, slamming the door behind her.

"Well thanks," she mumbled angrily from the other side. "What great friends I have," she called through the door, stomping the stairs.

-

Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitories, Fred and Lee bewitched a bucket of slime outside their room so that the first person to walk in would get slime poured on them. They had been planning on the person either being Ron or George, whichever one happened to enter the room first.

George had been talking nonstop about their failed "mission," for the past twenty minutes and the two non-lovesick boys were getting fed up with George's ranting.

However, what they didn't expect was for Brooklyn to open the door. "No," Fred cried out, quickly reaching for his wand, yet it was too late as her once perfectly pin straight dark brown locks were now wet and filled with booger green colored goop that reeked.

She let out a loud shriek and blinked in shock, trying to take everything in. A horrid odor filled her nostrils and it wasn't long before she realized what smelled that bad; it was her. Turning around at hearing footsteps, she came face to face with George Weasley, who said, "Okay, Plan B," as he was looking down at the papers.

Glancing up from his papers, he gave a yelp of surprise and jumped back. "B-Brooklyn," he stuttered, staring at her with his eyes as wide as medallions.

"You," she shrieked, pointing towards him.

"Me," he said, pointing to himself in a questioning tone.

"You did this," she shrieked, her voice getting louder by the second. "You put this disgusting slime above the door," she screamed, trying to hold back tears.

"I swear I did-," he desperately tried to explain, but she pushed him out of the way and quickly raced down the stairs, to her own dormitories.

The loud noise of a door slamming could be heard from the other side of the common room, causing all three of the teenage boys to wince. Slowly turning to face his brother and his other best friend, George's eyes flashed a dark color. "You two," he said darkly, making fists at his side and holding them close to his sides.

"It wasn't meant for her," Lee explained.

"It was an accident, I swear," Fred said quickly, gnawing on his lower lip as his brother looked like he was going to punch the wall.

"She hates me now," George said miserably, collapsing on one of the beds.

"Actually, that's my bed," Lee confessed to which Fred hit him on the arm. "But you can sit on it," he quickly added, rubbing his now red arm.

"She doesn't hate you, mate," Fred assured his brother. Receiving an annoyed look from his brother, he nodded, "Okay, she hates you."

-

Brooklyn slammed the door in the girls' dormitories and glared at her two friends who were staring at her in shock. "What happened," Melissa asked shakily.

"George Weasley happened," Brooklyn said tightly, pursing her lips together as she quickly raced towards the bathroom, prepared to wash her hair until all of the green was gone, even if it meant washing her hair for the next three hours.

Once she changed into her pajamas for the night and her hair was squeaky clean and back to its original color, she settled down on her bed. "Now, it's time to plot our revenge," she explained to her two friends who shared a nervous glance.

-

The next morning, George wrung his hands together nervously as he waited in the common room for Brooklyn to come down. "Where's Brooke," he asked as he saw Melissa and Liana Rose descend from the stairs with no Brooklyn in sight.

"Oh she woke up extra early," Melissa responded, frowning at him.

"Why," Liana Rose snapped. "You want to put some more slime in her hair or something," she said angrily.

"I actually wanted to apologize," George confessed, resembling a lost puppy slightly. "Fred and Lee were trying to get back at me for something when Brooklyn walked in, messing up with the prank."

"So you're saying it's her fault," Liana Rose shot back.

"No, no," George said, shaking his head vigorously so that his chin length red hair fell into his eyes. Brushing his hair aside, he explained, "It's not her fault at all. In fact, it's probably our fault for not checking to make sure that someone else was coming up. I just wanted to let her know that it wasn't intentional. I would never do that to her."

"Well, I guess we can see how she misunderstood it," Melissa reasoned.

Liana Rose sighed and nodded her head in defeat. "Hey, George…don't drink your goblet of pumpkin juice this morning," she advised, deciding that he didn't deserve to have the prank pulled on him anymore.

"Why," he asked, looking curious.

"Brooklyn had this idea to put a potion in your drink to get back at you. She didn't tell us what kind of potion it was but she said that you would get what you deserved. She was really upset last night," Liana Rose explained.

George frowned deeply. "Thanks for the heads up," he said before scrunching up his face, as if he were in deep thought. "I've got to head down to breakfast," he said, quickly exiting the portrait hole before the girls could say anything else.

"He left quickly," Liana Rose commented.

"We've got to stop him," Melissa said urgently, grabbing Liana Rose's hand and pulling her towards the exit as well.

"What? Why," Liana Rose asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I think he's going to drink it!"

"Why," Liana Rose asked in confusion, once more. "We just told him **not **to."

Yet, Melissa was too busy mumbling to herself about how stupid she was. "Why didn't I see it before? He likes her! That's why he was trying to help her and why he said he wouldn't ever do something like that."

Liana Rose raised an eyebrow. "Who likes who," she asked, obviously not following Melissa's sudden epiphany.

"George likes Brooklyn," she said, rolling her eyes. "I swear you and Lee would get along great together. You're both so clueless," she said, quickly getting back to her rambling.

"He looked miserable when we said that she was miserable last night. So, he's going to try to make it up to her by drinking the potion so that instead of having her mad at him for trying to make excuses, she'll believe that the score has been settled. He thinks that after this they'll be even and everything will calm down."

"When did you become so smart," Liana Rose asked, now adapting George's look of a lost puppy.

"Why am I friends with you again," Melissa muttered angrily as they raced into the Great Hall, yet Melissa accidentally tripped over her own shoes, allowing Liana Rose to rush into the Great Hall ahead of her. At the sound of Melissa's yelp as she landed on the floor, George glanced up, having just taken a sip of the goblet.

As his eyes locked on Liana Rose, George's ice blue eyes became glossy and his once sad face turned into a dreamy state.

Liana Rose slowly walked over to George, cautiously taking a seat beside him. "George," she said slowly, not exactly sure on how to approach a guy who looked unstable.

"Yes, my rose," he replied, cocking his head to the side, resting his head on his palm.

Brooklyn, who was sitting across from George, dropped her jaw and her face looked like a mixture of feelings. "G-George," she managed to squeak out to which he turned to her. "Yes, Jayden," he asked in a slightly aggravated tone. He looked at her expectantly in a cold sort of way. "Spit it out," he snapped.

"Are you alright," she asked shakily, in utter disbelief at the sight currently laid out before her.

George merely raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, turning back to Liana Rose. "Terribly sorry about that rude girl's interruption. I swear, she's no one."

Liana Rose seemed to be at a loss for words as she glanced at Brooklyn with a helpless expression. "Are you okay, George," she asked curiously.

"I'm wonderful, now that you're here," he in a low voice, trying to be seductive, winking at her. "Maybe we could go somewhere private…somewhere away from prying eyes," he said, glancing angrily at Brooklyn for a moment who looked miserable.

"Erm, sure," Liana Rose responded, not really certain to what she was agreeing to.

As George stood up anxiously, he placed his hands on the small of her back and quickly led her out of the Great Hall, walking passed Melissa who was taking a seat opposite Brooklyn and staring her down.

"What the hell was in his goblet," she whispered harshly, wanting an answer now.

"A love potion," Brooklyn said, turning pink lightly. "But he deserves it, so why do I feel miserable?"

"Because it wasn't his fault that you became green," Melissa cried out in exasperation. In response to Brooklyn's confused face, she quickly explained, "George was waiting for you when Liana and I came down this morning. He looked absolutely miserable when we told him that you were so upset from last night. Fred and Lee Jordan put up the slime for George! George didn't put it up for you." By the end of her speech, she was at a loss for breath.

"So I just made a fool of George for nothing," Brooklyn said slowly, trying to comprehend what she was being told.

"That and the fact that George took it willingly to try to make you feel better. We told him that we put something in his goblet and he still took it because instead of trying to make excuses, he wanted to end the fight so that you would think the field was even," she continued.

"Crap, crap," Brooklyn mumbled as she quickly raced out of the Great Hall, prepared to pry George away from Liana Rose. As the large wooden oak doors closed slowly behind her, her eyes widened at the sight laid out before her.

"Liana Rose! George," she called out at the two lovebirds.

Liana Rose was wrapped in the strong arms of a now shirtless George Weasley, their lips interlocked in a kiss that literally looked like it was beginning to hurt their jaws. Liana Rose finally came to her senses when she heard someone call her name. Pushing out of George's embrace, her eyes widened. "Brooke," she called as Brooklyn glared at the two of them.

Glancing up at George, she asked curiously, "George," who seemed to be coming out of his dream like state.

Brooklyn stood there in shock as George turned to look at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Was I just kissing Liana Rose," he asked incredulously.

"You were under some kind of spell," Liana Rose explained, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, in the back of her mind she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, yet she knew that he liked Brooklyn; it was completely obvious.

"Brooke…" he started, but she glared at him with such intensity, he didn't dare take a step closer to her.

"Stay the hell away from me," she said angrily, whirling on her heel and stomping off down the hall.

"What the bloody hell is your problem," he called after her, angrily following her. "You're the one that put the stupid bloody potion in my cup!"

"But you drank it," she shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked slowly, desperately hoping that she didn't know he took it voluntarily.

"You know what I mean," she replied darkly. "You knew that something was in the cup and you still took it. Instead of telling me the truth, you drank it!"

"And you're mad at me for it," he asked incredulously. "I'm the one who should be mad at you! You're the one who tried to bloody well poison me."

"You were supposed to fall for me," she screamed back. Blushing deeply, she continued screaming, deciding to let it all hang out there. "You were supposed to fall for me so that you would be embarrassed and everything."

"Well you didn't need a potion for that," he yelled back, not exactly aware of what he was saying.

"What's that supposed to mean," she asked slowly, for now it was her turn to ask the questions.

"Put two you two together Brooke," he barked before turning on his heel, angrily stalking off. "Next time you decide to mess with my drink…" he called over his shoulder, yet left the thought hanging for he didn't know what else to say. Something was always going on between them.

Whether it was a failed prank or a misunderstood kind gesture, they were always fighting or not talking.

-

"This is unbelievable," Fred muttered to Melissa who nodded in turn. "Whatever happened to the saying that things will eventually fall into place on their own?"

"That saying went down the drain the first week he tried to be nice to your friend. I say that we take fate into our own hands," he said, a plan forming in his mind.

"I like the way you think, Fred Weasley," Melissa said with a sly grin. "We'll be the matchmakers of Gryffindor."

"Let's just stick to the matchmakers of the future model couple of Hogwarts, shall we," he said, rolling his eyes. "Girls," he muttered under his breath as he glanced around. "Where's Lee," he questioned, yet he soon found his friend in a lip lock with the one and only Liana Rose.

"Un-be-liev-a-ble," he grumbled, stretching out each syllable.

"Well I told Liana that they were right for one another," Melissa confessed. "They are both kind of slow," she said, blushing slightly.

"True, very true," Fred commented.

-

Later that evening, Brooklyn found herself deserted in the library. The librarian seemed to have gone missing and before she knew it, the lights had gone out. Screaming, Brooklyn reached into her back pocket for her wand, yet she didn't have it.

"Damn it," she muttered angrily.

Gnawing on her lower lip nervously, she called out shakily, "Hello?"

At first, there was no response, yet she let out a small scream as she heard footsteps from behind her and a hand being placed on her small, delicate shoulder. "Who's here," a deep voice asked her. In response to her scream, the voice chuckled, "Calm down, will you?"

"G-George," she squeaked out, squinting her eyes to try to make out his figure.

"Brooke," he asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's going on," she asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure. I was in the corner studying for Potions when the lights just went out. Did you try to get me alone in here," he asked, smirking in the dark, his hand still on her shoulder.

"No," she said harshly, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder. "I don't want to talk to you," she informed him as a matter-of-factly, stalking off.

However, she didn't go far for she bumped into a chair and cursed outwardly, rubbing her knee. "Are you alright," George asked, his voice full of concern for her. Reaching out for her, he accidentally grabbed her hair to which she yelped. "Sorry, sorry," he said automatically, something he found himself to be doing a lot.

"That's alright," she said softly after a moment. "I walked into something," she confessed.

Whipping out his wand, George whispered, "Lumos," to which a bright light erupted from the tip of his wand. Pointing it towards her, he felt his heart leap in his throat, for she looked beautiful with the way the light outlined her in the dark. "You look beautiful," he choked out, the tips of his ears reddening from saying that.

"Thanks," she said, smiling softly. "You look cute," she said, glancing up at him, surprising not only him, but herself as well. "I mean…I don't know what made me say that," she said, her cheeks now a deep crimson.

"I think we got locked in here on purpose," George thought out loud. "Fred told me to go to the library."

"Melissa told me to come here," Brooklyn added. "I think they want us to get over this little fight."

"Yeah, that's what they want," George said, pondering this for a moment. "They also must've put a truth spell on the room, making us say what's on our minds and the truth or else I would've never told you that."

"Those little…," Brooklyn started, not really sure what to say.

"They're smart," he said sheepishly. At the look on her face, he quickly explained, "I mean we were being too foolish and puerile to talk about this on our own."

"You're right, I guess," she said, admitting defeat. "So, what did you mean earlier," she asked shyly, hoping he'd tell her the truth.

"I like you," he said, blushing deeply.

"Really," she asked, incredulously.

He nodded. "Yeah, a lot actually." Mentally, he was cursing Melissa and Fred by now.

"Well I like you too," she said, her cheeks now the same color as his.

"Really," he questioned.

"Duh," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wow," was all he could muster as he stood there in shock, now moving or speaking for several long moments.

Finally, Brooklyn stopped tapping her foot impatiently and reached up, for he had a few good inches on her and grabbed him by the collar. "You're such a nerd," she said, smiling widely as she pulled him down by his shirt and pressed him hard against his lips.

At first, he stood there in shock, but he quickly came to his senses. His arms snaked around her waist and he began to kiss her back, in the back of his mind, plotting his revenge.


End file.
